Christi Graham (S4-S2)
Christine “Christi” Graham has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Christine "Christi" Graham is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is created from Eternal Love, his original story. Character History “You know I always thought life would be crazy, just not like this,” - Christine “Christi” Graham Early Life Christine “Christi” Graham was born in Brooklyn, New York on August 15, 2007 to Derek Graham and Rebecca “Becky” Hamilton-Graham, two human born vampires. Christi was born human and apparently had no trace of her vampiric parent linage residing in her, such as super strength. In the summer of 2010, Christi, at the age of three, was on a road trip with her parents; however, things gotten side track when they met with the notorious killers Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees while they stayed in the Lake Crystal Resorts, and even helped them because they were trying to live a normal life like they were. Christi gotten to know Amanda and Jason's son named Josh during this time as well. Learning about Immortality After those adventures and with the family settling in Crystal Lake, Christi would learn two things. She learnt of her mother being pregnant and that she would have being a baby brother. In fact, just days after the family's adventures in Los Angeles, she would meet her baby brother Brian, since Becky's birth was in fact almost supercharged to due to Derek having absorbed a whole lot of sunlight during that summer, causing their rare pregnancy to be supercharged. Christi would also learn from her grandfather that she was born perfectly immortal. Since vampires were essentially immortal and could not not die (unless the right circumstances occurred), her parents were born to special type of vampires called Dhampyr or sometimes known as a Daywalker, if they lacked the weaknesses of a Dhampyr (who retained their blood lust while the Daywalker did not). Johnathon O'Neil, her grandfather, was a vampire, but since he still retained his humanity, it allowed children to be born human while still retaining his vampire gifts. However, there was a one and tenth possible chance that her parents are able to conceive in having a child with just their immortality. Christi would share her parents’ immortality traits, but not their powers. However with vampires and other supernatural beings, they were extremely long lived but they still could be killed. Christi could not and had perfect immortality. Teen Years Even after learning about her perfect immortality, Christi lived with her family with the Young Voorhees clan in the Crystal Lake where she grew up with Josh, since she and her family resided in a cabin nearby in the woods of Crystal Lake under the radar from the law. Christi already knew by this point that she was pretty tough and survived the best ways she could with her family, including the harsh East Coast winters and summers, and even helped Josh and his mom and grandfather hunt for food they needed. Christi didn't go to school because she felt she wasn't normal to go to school and was home taught by Amanda mostly, with her parents teaching her the fine values in vampire, werewolf, and supernatural mythology. Elias and Jabriel, with the latter living in New York City and would teleported to her, would train her with combat training, making her a very effective combatant. After she became 17, her brother had moved to New York City to start high school, while her parents had gone off for a little retirement plan they had in Europe, and wanted to quietly live out their lives there. Christi had gone and stayed with Josh and his family, living with them and helping them to survive anyway they could. By the she and Josh reached 19 years of age, everything was going good for them until the fall of 2026 when things took a turn for the surreal when hell followed after them. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two The Church of the Divine Psychopath Regular Appearance Christine “Christi” Graham stands at five feet eight inches tall, and weighs one hundred and thirty pounds, with an average body type that is exceptionally toned and fit. She has blue-green eyes, and has long blonde hair that is often tied up in a ponytail. Christi normally wear basic dressed down clothing, akin for East Coast weather such as denim jeans, a t-shirt with a sweater for colder weather, and hiking boots or sneakers if she's elsewhere. She would also wear a hooded black jacket that falls down to her thighs and reflects body heat. Trademark Gear As a someone who lives in the woods for most of her whole life, Christi is excellent in using woodland weaponry, such as axes, machetes, and crossbows. However, Christi does have two weapons she has fondness over: her Engen Bow and Gerber Parang. Her first favored weapon is her Engen Bow which, as the name implies, is a energy based model of a Hoyt Buffalo Recurve Bow that that shoots out arrows made out of energy. Notably, it can be shut off (as well as recharge) and allowed to shoot normal arrows, thus proving to be very useful if she runs out of them. Her second favored weapon is a Gerber Parang, which is modeled after the Malaysian and Indonesian knife of the same name. Christi uses the Parang because of its razor sharp quality and being perfectly balanced. Her Parang makes quick work of any of its attacks and has been carefully edged down, so it would never loses its edge. Christi especially loves using a Hoyt compound bow with on-board arrow quiver, and also uses a normal quiver holster that is filled with a handful of arrows, often sawtooth and Torque (timed explosive) arrows. She keeps a secret stash of these three weapons, as well as her mom's old Chainsword, in a secret spot within the tunnels of Camp Crystal Lake. Image:Engen Bow.jpg|Christi's Engen Bow Image:Parang.jpg|Christi's Parang Image:Christi's Bow.jpg|Her Hoyt compound bow Image:Chainsword.jpg|Her mom's sword and chainsaw combo, the Chainsword. Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S4)